The present invention relates broadly to a psuedo random number generator, and in particular, to such a generator for generating three values in random order.
Digital apparatus is known for generating 2.sup.N random numbers where N is an integer. Mathematical techniques are known for generating any number of random number values but such techniques involve multiplication and addition for the generation of each random number value. Such mathematical techniques are either slow or require costly special circuitry.